


The world between us

by justii15



Series: We meet at the pond [6]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Boyfriends, Cute, First Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justii15/pseuds/justii15
Summary: Just another hard day at work...and some romantic stuff happened.





	The world between us

**Author's Note:**

> We have another part! What will Leonid look like after what happened last time? (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)  
Edit: missbass129

Leonid tossed and turned in the spacious bed for a while before he could bring himself to get up completely. Unconsciously, he was looking for Sasha's hand that had been holding him throughout his sleep. He no longer felt the warm breath on his neck, which had reassured him while he slept. He was alone now.

He rubbed his eyes and climbed out of bed, suddenly feeling pain in the lower half of his body. His leg muscles ached, his back too. He had sores on his elbows and his pelvis was noticeably bruised. Still, he regretted nothing.

Carefully and as painlessly as possible, he reached the kitchen where he saw Sasha. Without a word, he turned to him and gave him a fleeting smile before looking to the pot on the cooker that brewed the water for his morning coffee.

Leonid sat down at the table, took a slice of bread from his plate and began to chew on it. He was not very comfortable on the hard chair, but he acted like he was fine.

"I made you some tea," Sasha handed him a mug of the hot drink as soon as he poured his coffee. He sat beside him and started to have breakfast as well.

"I hurt you," he said, seeing him still looking for the right position to sit in the chair.

"Not at all," Leonid wheezed, trying to smile convincingly. He picked up the tea mug and started to sip slowly.

"People will wonder why we spend so much time together," Sasha added.

"We are best friends. Friends can spend a lot of time together," he continued, thinking of an excuse.

Leonid had smiled seriously this time. He knew their relationship could never be public and would only be known by them. No walks in the park, no dinners together like normal couples did. They would always have to hide. And that hurt him the most. He wanted to shout to the world that Sasha Akimov is his boyfriend.

"Looking forward to work?" he interrupted his thinking.

Leonid shrugged. He had to go to work one way or another, so it didn't matter if he was looking forward to it or not.

After breakfast, Sasha cleaned up all the dishes, and after they changed clothes, they headed out the door to set off for their shift together.

"Wait a second," Leonid shouted, slamming the apartment door as Sasha opened it. He pressed him against the wall and stroked his nose with his. Then he kissed him.

"I can't just look at you for eight hours and do nothing," he said, giving him another kiss, stroking his hair on his neck.

"We have to go, Lenya," he smiled, kissing him back while trying to break free from his grip.

Leonid ran his hand from his head across his face to his chin and looked into his eyes. "Farewell," he whispered as he took a step back. "When we step through this door, we'll be just colleagues again."

Sasha finally opened the door again and they both set off for the bus.

"You've been beaten, I see," Sasha Yuvchenko noted as they entered the dressing room to change into their work uniforms. Leonid's painful movement gave him away easier than he thought. “So you’ve finally fucked a woman? Is she pretty?” He badgered him.

Leonid just exhaled and shook his head. "I tripped and fell," he replied dryly.

"Well then you're just clumsy," he replied, and the entire dressing room except Sasha started laughing.

He remembered yesterday immediately. Every second with Sasha. From those full of surprises to falling asleep at his side. While the others could talk freely about what they are doing with their girlfriends, about how their wives and children are doing, he will have to remain silent forever and lie to whomever he meets.

"Leave him alone," Sasha protested, trying to protect Leonid.

"You've never been able to take a joke," Yuvchenko snorted, bored, and continued changing his clothes.

Sasha ignored him. He looked at Leonid through the corner of his eye and smiled. Leonid gave him the same look, but when he saw him again without a shirt, he couldn't stop staring. Once again, every moment he had with him flashed behind his eyes. Suddenly everything was different. He had ignored him before, but now he couldn't look away from Sasha's body.

He turned away to not look suspicious. He folded his clothes in a shelf and tried not to look at Sasha as he took off his pants. Usually they waited for each other, but this time Leonid fled the locker room with unprecedented speed, without any words.

"What's wrong with him? Yuvchenko wondered out loud.

"You pissed him off," Sasha put his hand on his shoulder, put on his cap, and followed after him.

Fortunately, the rest of the shift was as peaceful as any other day. Yuvchenko was holed up somewhere in the basement in his office, Khodemchuk and Perevozchenko were running around the reactor, and only he, Igor, Boris, and Sasha were in the control room. Those who did not laugh at him and did not humiliate him for being the youngest of them… and the weakest. 

"Are you going to have lunch with us?" Igor asked Sasha and Leonid as they checked the condition of the control rods on the panel.

"I'll go. How about you, Leonid?" Sasha replied, turning to him.

"I don't know, I don't want to listen to them again," he admitted.

"We’ll sit four to the table, so no one will bother us. They are older and married, and they think they can just boss us around because of it," Igor said.

Leonid nodded and noticed Sasha staring into his eyes. He did not look at them for long, but long enough to notice the concern that was in them.

At lunch they tried to avoid everyone else. He heard them joking about the way he was walking again, but fortunately they were far enough to mask most of what they were talking about. Leonid had the feeling that this would be every day at work now.

A moment after lunch he met Sasha in the toilet.

"Lenya," he stopped before walking out the door. He looked to the ground, guilty.

"I didn't mean it, they’re all mocking you. Next time I'll be more careful, I promise," he said, his voice trembling.

Leonid grabbed his hands.

"You don’t have to do anything different, it was worth it," he stroked his cheek.

Sasha blushed and looked into his eyes. They were no longer full of concern, but a great love for him.

Leonid leaned in close to him, his lips pressed against his mustache, and slowly moved down. His fingers held his chin gently as he gave him a long kiss. 

"Sasha, I just want to be with you again," he whispered.

"Lenya," Sasha sighed. "Only a few more hours." 

But then he pulled away. He took Leonid's fingers off his face and straightened his cap. "We can't do this here," he said decisively. "When I kiss you, it excites me, and that's not good right now," he blushed again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—" Leonid began, a bit startled.

"Just go," he ordered. "I’ll be out in a moment," he chased him off, needing a few minutes to calm down and get Leonid out of his mind. And unfortunately for him, it wasn’t just his mind that was affected.

Once he was gone, Sasha looked at himself in the mirror. His cheeks were all red, and he was breathing loudly. He was angry with himself.

"Leonid, what are you doing to me," he shook his head, removing his glasses to rinse his face. He tried to think of his other, more mundane duties so that he could calm down as quickly as possible.

On their way back home they did not ride the same bus, both deciding it would be best to return to their own apartments alone.

"Are you angry with me?" Leonid asked him at the bus stop when they had a moment to talk.

Sasha shook his head. "Just gather your things and come to my flat," he whispered, winking at him with his left eye before turning to leave; His bus was here, and he had to go.

Leonid didn't wait too long. He arrived home, packed his clothes for the next day, and set off towards Sasha's house.

Surprisingly, his friend did not greet him with a kiss, but with an ordinary friendly greeting. He invited him inside and told him to make himself at home.

Leonid was confused. He sat on the couch, watching as Sasha ran around the kitchen.

"You’re cooking?" He asked as he noticed the pots on the stove.

"Yes," Sasha replied, leaning close to him from behind his back as he kissed him. "I wanted to make some dinner for us."

Leonid's eyes brightened. He wasn’t much of a cook, and it always surprised him how easy it was for Sasha to make so many lovely dishes.

Leonid rose up. He approached him and hugged him from behind, holding him around his belly and refusing to let go.

"If you don't let me go, it’ll burn!" Sasha laughed, pressing his face against his.

Leonid released him and watched him quietly. He liked looking at him.

It didn't take long before dinner was on the table. It was no culinary masterpiece, but Sasha cooked wonderfully for a single, lonely man. And Leonid loved it. Not just him, but his food as well.

Once they had finished eating it was dark outside. They crawled together under the blanket on the sofa. They talked together for long hours, exchanged kisses, and cuddled. At least until Sasha took off all his clothes and urged Leonid to do so.

"What are you doing?" He asked, confused as he started pulling his shirt down.

Sasha did not answer, and as soon as all his clothes were off, he lay down beside him and lay the blanket over them again.

With nothing between them anymore, their bodies touch again. Sasha pulled him close, wanting to feel his warmth, his smell, as he caressed his back. But he didn't do anything beyond that. Not tonight. They rubbed against certain parts of their bodies against each other, but it was mostly unintentional. They enjoyed each romantic moment together and did not press for anything more. There was no need. These were the most wonderful minutes they had ever had together.

After such a dose of love and tenderness, Leonid decided it would only be fitting to take things a bit further. He took Sasha in his hand and began to stroke him, bringing him to his release in only a few moves. 

"Lenya..." Sasha sighed as he poured all his pleasure on his belly. "You are amazing."

"No, you're amazing!" Leonid answered quickly, stroking his back.

"I'm fine with you, even if I don't get to break you over the edge of the tub," he laughed loudly, snuggling even closer.

Leonid ran his other hand over his face. "I’ll say it again," he insisted, "I want to experience everything with you."

**Author's Note:**

> The next episode will be a little bit smutty. (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)


End file.
